La inquilina
by Yui-Chan04
Summary: Momoko prepárate que yo te sacaré de ese infierno al que tu llamas vida―susurro guardando el listón en el bolsillo de su pantalón―Momoko ―susurro cargándola y limpiar con sus pulgares el rastro de lágrimas que estaba en su rostro, retirando algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro mostrando su piel pálida.
1. Renace un héroe sin capa

La inquilina de la habitación número cuatro

* * *

¡Hey! Hola a todos―saluda con la mano con un movimiento rápido―Estuve en estos meses pensando en retomar haciendo un fic largo y aquí está la idea que rescaté.

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece. Y si lo fuera probablemente los RRBZ hubiesen tenido mayor participación.

La trama de toda está historia de totalmente de mi propiedad.

* * *

A veces me preguntó ¿por qué huiste?―murmura una pequeña figura femenina de orbes rosa abrazándose así misma mirando a un punto indefinido de la habitación, suspira y se cubre de pies a cabezas para caer dormida.

* * *

Mientras tanto entre las sombras alguien se alejaba golpeando la pared más cercana mirando por unos segundos la puerta de la inquilina de la habitación número cuatro y murmurar entre dientes "idiota" y entrar a su habitación tirando de golpe su puerta y tumbarse frustrado en la cama.

Los días pasan y nuevamente no eh logrado hablar con ella desde aquél accidente―susurra un peli-naranja entre cerrando sus ojos con fastidio y bufar irritado―Si solo ella saliera aunque sea un momento.

De nuevo estás en modo depresivo―Comenta un chico de orbes color esmeralda apoyándose en la pared y mostrar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro mientras negaba como si pudiera comprender-lo.

¡Largo Butch! ―Dijo lanzándole una mirada de rabia y lanzar le una almohada la cual fue esquivada provocando una risa de parte del pelinegro que lo veía divertido.

Relájate Brick, solo quise ver cómo has estado ―Decía encogiendo su hombros desinteresadamente―Además, ¿Quién echa de su casa a su hermano?

Muchas personas Butch, hay tantos como tú que ya es inevitable no sacarlos a patadas de nuestros hogares―mencionó levantándose de la cama y salir de su habitación en dirección a la cocina.

Hola, Brick ―saludó un chico rubio con una sonrisa ― Traje bebidas pensé que deberíamos hablar―comentó mirándolo a los ojos con una expresión seria recibiendo un "bien" algo seco de parte del peli-naranja.

¡Butch mueve tu maldito trasero a la sala! Acabemos rápido con esto―Brick acomodó su gorra dejándose caer en el sillón y tomar una de las bebidas dándole un pequeño sorbo.

¿Cuándo harás algo al respecto con la inquilina de la habitación número cuatro?―preguntó tomando de la bolsa una de las bebidas abriéndola para llevarla a su labios y darle una probada―Brick te conozco tú no eres así, tú eras nuestro líder antes y ahora ya no sé qué eres.

Un joven universitario común y corriente, nada más y nada menos―Contestó optando una posición sería.

Pues yo veo a un imbécil que no es capaz de ir a esa habitación, derrumbar la puerta y hablar con una chica que parece estar depresiva ―Butch lo miro serio colocando la lata vacía en la mesa y alzar una ceja al ver la reacción del peli-naranja― Vámonos Boomer está conversación termino―Dijo alejándose y cerrar la puerta de golpe.

Nos vemos Brick, no hagas nada estúpido ―Se levantó de su asiento y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo en la habitación con una expresión indescriptible.

Odio cuando tienen razón―murmuro sonriendo para sí mismo y colocarse su gorra al revés ―Al diablo con el Brick maduro e inestable, volveré a mi yo antiguo.― se levantó dirigiéndose a una mesa de noche abriendo despacio un cajón y sacar un listón rojo.

Momoko prepárate que yo te sacaré de ese infierno al que tu llamas vida―susurro guardando el listón en el bolsillo de su pantalón, tomar las llaves y salir de su casa para mirar nuevamente el número cuatro de la habitación que estaba a dos habitaciones antes de la suya.

Tocó despacio la puerta pero nadie contesto con "un ya salgo" todo era un silencio sepulcral. ―Bueno tocará abrir la puerta de otra forma―sacando un clip e introducirlo en la cerradura mirando a veces por sus costados hasta escuchar como el seguro de la puerta era quitado y el picaporte era girado.

¿Momoko? ―Brick entro cerrando detrás de él cuidadosamente la puerta y mirar en su rango de visión a la peli-naranja pero solo veía un desorden por todos lados, mucho mayor al que él veía en la habitación de cierto pelinegro. Solo escucho una pequeña respiración provenir del sofá que estaba lleno de envases de helados y envolturas de dulces.

Momoko ―susurro cargándola y limpiar con sus pulgares el rastro de lágrimas que estaba en su rostro, retirando algunos mechones que cubrían su rostro mostrando su piel pálida. ―Perdona por tardar tanto ―recibiendo una pequeña sonrisa de parte de Momoko.

Lamento no haber llegado antes―Brick la sostuvo un momento para dejarla en su cama y salir para limpiar habitación dejando una nota cerca de la mesa de noche cerrando la puerta cuidadosamente.

Hasta que te decidiste, ya decía yo que tu cobardía estaba tomando mucho rol en tu vida―comento despacio Butch acercándose con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Volviste Brick, bienvenido hermano ―dijo Boomer aplaudiendo levemente mientras le daba una cálida sonrisa

Si bueno tengo cosas que hacer―Brick les sostuvo la mirada un momento mostrando una sonrisa para despedirse con la mano y dejarse caer en su cama dormido.

* * *

Corto lo sé, lo sé. pero tener un escrito muy largo no es mi estilo. me gusta ser precisa y si es muy largo me da la impresión de que va aburrir.

Espero que mi pequeño escrito les haya gustado.

Según vea los Reviews iré publicando, bueno ellos son mi motivación después de todo.

Adiós.


	2. ¿tomarías mi mano?

_**¿Tomarías mi mano?**_

* * *

¡Hey!—Sonríe y junta sus manos dando un suave aplauso— ¡Bienvenidos de nuevo!

Dije que continuaría según los Reviews y uno en especial digamos que me motivo a pesar del poco tiempo que dispongo últimamente.

Demashitaa! Powerpuff Girls Z no me pertenece.

La trama como tal es de mi propiedad.

* * *

Los rayos del sol se escabullían por la ventana para llegar al pálido rostro de la peli-naranja que solo llevaba una gran camiseta de color rosa pálido con las letras "kiss me!" y unos shorts blancos.

Entre sueños murmuro cambiando de posición, rodando de manera imprevista hacia el borde de la cama, cayendo al frío suelo haciendo-la quejarse del dolor.

¡Genial!—Bufo irónica sentándose en el piso y levantar los brazos con exageración. —esperen un momento, desde cuando…—Pauso y observo su habitación limpia, desprendía un olor a lavanda y la esencia de alguien muy conocido pero que no recordaba su nombre.

Se levantó tambaleante mirándose en el espejo más cercano su apariencia desaliñada, las marcadas ojeras que tenía, sus labios agrietados, los ojos hinchados de tantas lágrimas que derramó en las noches de soledad.—Me veo horrible como todos los días—menciono con un tono sepulcral dirigiéndose a la sala y caerse de la impresión al suelo.

¡¿Pero qué demonios ha pasado aquí?!—Exclamó desubicada intentado levantarse por segunda vez en el día—necesito un helado— dijo para sí misma en dirección del refrigerador encontrándolo vació. —Me robaron—murmuro mirando un punto indefinido del refrigerador. —Maldición—la cerró y se dejó caer al suelo sin importarle el frio.

Escucha como el seguro de su puerta era quitado de imprevisto y miro desde la cocina como la puerta se abría lentamente. Como reflejo tomo el sartén más cercano escondiéndose.

"puede que lloré como niña de cinco años, pero tampoco voy a dejar que un imbécil me robe"

Endurecía cada vez más el agarre de su arma al sonido de los pasos del intruso, tomo impulso levantándose , llegando a la altura de los hombros del invasor, propinándole un sartenazo directo a su rostro dejándolo caer junto a una bolsas.

Es el ladrón más lindo que eh visto—menciono soltando el sartén y agarrase la cabeza por el fuerte dolor en la cabeza buscando entre sus cajones un tarro de pastillas tomando las con movimientos torpes llevándose a la boca rápidamente. —y trae bolsas como si hubiese venido abastecer—miro las bolsas y todos eran alimentos saludables, no habían armas ni drogas nada de nada solo el atractivo chico peli-naranja, la comida, su sartén y ella.

La desesperación la invadió caminado de un lado a otro, mirando a cada segundo la figura del chico que estaba tumbado en su ahora limpio apartamento.

¿Quién es él? ¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Por qué viene con comida? ¿Por qué se me hace conocido y no puedo recordarlo? Mientras se hacía las preguntas y golpeaba un cojín. Observo como el invasor se quejaba tocando su nariz, y se levantó para apoyarse en la pared.

Creo que me partí la nariz—murmuro adolorido sujetándose el área afectada y buscar con la mirada a cierta peli- naranja que se encontraba mirando lo ha cierta distancia con miedo y alerta a sus movimientos.

"no la culpo, ella me salvo aquella vez y yo solo la observe en coma. Le deje las gracias en una nota y me fui; Soy un extraño hacia sus ojos" — cerro sus ojos y suspiro lleno de frustración, quejándose del horrible dolor.

Se sobresaltó al sentir el frió en su nariz bajándole la hinchazón, abrió sus ojos cruzando la miranda con sus peculiares orbes de color rosa.

Hola—abrió los ojos sorprendido evitando balbucear frente a ella recibiendo un "hola" devuelta.

¿Quién eres y qué hace en mi hogar?—pregunto seria examinado al joven que tenía delante de ella.

Soy Brick Him—Extendió su mano y con la otra sujetaba la bolsa con hielo.

Soy…—pauso dudosa en decirle o no mencionar su verdadero nombre—Momoko. —estrechándole la mano.

Soy tu vecino y vengo ayudarte, ya sabes lo normal—dijo con un tono calmado.—" Seria raro que dijera, que por mi culpa estuvo en coma arruinando su vida. Estoy mas que seguro que ya no sería solo una simple hinchazón en la nariz"—desvió la mirada hacia otro lado avergonzado.

No sé porque, pero confió en lo que dices —menciono momoko analizándolo y llevar sus manos a su estómago con una expresión avergonzada por el ruidoso sonido que provino de este.

Veo que tienes hambre—Brick sonrió y recogió con un poco de dificultad las cosas llevándolas hacia la cocina.

No, no es necesario te acabo de "casi" romper la nariz—tomo las bolsas dejándolas en la cocina—perdón por eso, yo te preparo algo como disculpa—menciono avergonzada tomando el sartén, entrecerró sus ojos sintiendo su cuerpo caer lentamente y ver como el vecino corría asustando gritando su nombre.

* * *

¡En fin! Esto es todo por hoy.

Corto lo sé muy bien. Tanto como mi tiempo lastimosamente. Le doy gracias a los Reviews que recibí, muchas gracias pato262 lamento la tardanza y espero que sea de su agrado.

Me despido.


End file.
